


Remember, I’m Only Next Door

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Deals with Dometic Abuse Themes, Domestic Violence, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Draco gives Good Advice, Epistolary, M/M, Pre-Slash, please be careful reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco are Auror Trainees and flatmates as well. When Harry's boyfriend starts to treat him badly, Draco reluctantly steps in to help him.





	Remember, I’m Only Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is day eight of Fictober and uses the prompt: _"What if I don't see it?_
> 
> Draco talks a lot of sense in this story. Just because a relationship is your first of _whatever_ description doesn't mean it's immune from abusive behaviours. When Draco says _"walk away, that very first time they hurt you, because if they care so little that they’d do it once, then they’ll hurt you again in a heartbeat"_ he is absolutely correct.

_Potter. So it would seem that we’re to be flatmates for the foreseeable future. _

_I do like a run before work, so communication by note seems necessary. Merlin knows why Robards thought our sharing quarters was a good idea but here we find ourselves. _

_In the spirit of our new friendship, might I ask that you keep the bloody noise down? _

_That **brute** of a creature you call a boyfriend made a disgraceful racket last night. Over a spilled potion or some other such nonsense? I had to set a silencing spell. M. _

_\-----_

_Potter. **Another** night, and **another** argument. Last night was the worst yet!_

_Why do you let that idiot speak to you in such a manner? You wear the Order of Merlin, but you let that plebeian speak to you as if you were nothing. I know there is little love lost between us, but please take the advice of a man who has known bullies **all** of his life. _

_This man you call a boyfriend is one. M. _

_\-----_

_Harry. I’m sorry I had to intervene last night. _

_All that shouting, and then I heard the crash of furniture being tipped. I know it isn’t my place to get involved but I’m starting to get worried. What if next time I **don’t** see it? What happens **then?** _

_What happens when this lover of yours decides to draw his wand on you? _

_This man, this lover of yours, said I was jealous. I’m not. I'm concerned that you’re being taken advantage of. We’re not friends, H, but I’ll bet you’ve not had a lot of experience with boyfriends. So what is it, just femme-Weasley and then this Neanderthal? Thought so. Look- just because it’s your first gay relationship doesn’t mean it has to be either perfect **or** forever. _

_Look, you do what you like. _

_But remember, I’m only next door. D._

_\-----_

_Harry. Thank **fucking** Merlin you got me. _

_That tosser won’t be around here again. My lawyer has set up a magical injunction. He breaks that, he’ll find himself sitting in Azkaban. Nobody should ever, EVER cast against the person they claim to love. A bloody Stinging Hex? I don’t know how he **dared**. I’ve changed all the wards too, and told only our friends the new incantation. _

_I’m not even going to say his name. He doesn’t deserve the dignity of that. _

_You were absolutely correct, what you said last night. Walk away, that very first time they hurt you, because if they care so little that they’d do it once, then they’ll hurt you again in a heartbeat. _

_And I know how difficult it was to come and get me Harry, I do. It’s bloody hard to leave a relationship with somebody that says they love you. My mother suffered for years, fucking years under the wand of my Father. But that’s the last thing we need to talk about today. _

_Maybe I’ll see you in the Cafeteria? The coffees are on you today, I think! D. _

_\-----_

_Harry. After training, do you fancy a drink after work, or maybe even some dinner? _

_No pressure. If you fancy it, I’ll be at the Leaky about five-ish. Draco. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
